This Love
by hara9493
Summary: " kau adalah segalanya bagiku, takdirku layaknya mengikuti bintang jatuh tang membawa ku bertemu orang sepertimu" Kyungsoo. HunSoo/KaiSoo/ GS
1. Chapter 1

**THIS LOVE**

Main cast: Do KyungSoo ( GS )

Kim SeHun

Kim JongIn

Other cast ; Xi LuHan ( GS )

Do Yi Fan

Byun BaekHyun (GS )

And others

Rate. : T+

Genre. : Gs, romance , hurt , joseon life , history

Summary: " kau adalah segalanya bagiku, takdirku layaknya mengikuti bintang jatuh tang membawa ku bertemu orang sepertimu" Kyungsoo.

Story Begin

Bulan sudah memasuki pertengahan musim semi dimana banyak bunga bermekaran dengan cantiknya. Pada biasanya banyak warga yang mengadakan pesta. Dan diantaranya adalah pesta pengangkatan putra mahkota. Alunn - alun kota banyak dihiasi oleh gantungan - gantungan kertas yang bertuliskan harapan rakyat untuk kehidupan kerajaan kedepannya.

Di kamar sang calon putra mahkota terlihat dua orang yang tampak serius memberi wejangan.

"Baik lah hanya itu yang perlu anda lakukan pangeran" ucap sang penasehat kepada sang pangeran.

Sang pangeran hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

Tanpa menunggu perintah penasehat tadi keluar dari kamar sang pangeran.

"Hufftttt" Sehun menghela nafas berat saat sebelumnya mendengar wejangan penasehat tadi. Kehidupan sebagai pangeran utama tidaklah seperti yang di bayangkan oleh kebanyakkan orang. Percayalah, hidup sebagai pangeran tidak lah menyenangkan melainkan penderitaan. Hidupmu telah diatur oleh pendahulumu tanpa mengerahui wajah mereka dan mereka seenaknya mengatur hudup anak cucunya di masa depan. Bahkan tentang takdir hidup pun sudah diatur . Kadang sehun berpikir tidakkah keterlaluan menikah tanpa adanya rasa saling menyangi.

'Hidup ini memang penuh dengan tekanan'batin sehun.

-Other place-

"Agashi,, anda sudah terlalu lama diluar." ucap sang pelayan kepada sang putri yang mempunyai mata indah itu.

"Aku sedang tidak baik, jadi Aku ingin menikmati udara segar sebentar lagi, baekhyunie." balas kyungsoo menampilkan wajah masam nya namun terlihat menggemaskan di mata Baekhyun, pelayan pribadinya itu.

"Lebih baik anda masuk kedalam Agashi" wajah kyungsoo tambah muram saat sang pelayan menggunakan kata formal kembali.

"Aku tak baik karena kau terus memanggilku dengan kata-kata kaku seperti itu" balas kyungsoo menampilkan wajah marahnya namun malah terlihat semakin menggemaskan membuat Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang Baek , kau harus memanggilku dengan kyungsoo saja,, ah! Atau kyungie terdengar bagus. Ne~~" baekhyun hanya tersenyum saja melihat perkataan panjang sang sahabat sekaligus majikannya itu.

" Ne kyungie~~". Balas baekhyun dengan senyuman manis dan eyesmile indahnya.

"Itu terdengar lebih baik." balas kyungsoo dengan senyum manis dan menawannya.

Lama mereka tersenyum dan tak lama mereka tertawa bersama. Walaupun ukuran mata mereka berbeda namun ketika tertawa,, mata mereka sama-sama hanya akan menampilkan sebuah garis lengkung yang indah,,Yang membuat dua orang namja yang memperhatikan meraka dari tempat yang tak seberapa jauh ikut menampilkan senyum menawan mereka.

Seorang Namja yang berada di luar pagar rumah bengsawan terkenal tersebut tersenyum saat melihat gadis pujaannya menampilkan senyuman indahnya.

"Kuharap kau bisa menampilkan senyuman mu itu kepadaku kyung-a" ucap sang namja yang memakai pakaian sederhana layaknya rakyat biasa. Namun sebuah syal menutupi sebagian wajahnya Ia memandang lukisan yang ia buat menggambarkan seorang yeoja yang tersenyum manis. Walau lukisannya hanya menggunakan tinta hitam namun tetap menampilkan wajah manis yeoja tersebut.

"Aku harus menyimpannya dengan baik." Lalu menggulungnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa beserta peralatan yang ia gunakan.

Baru ia akan berjalan seseorang meneriakkan namanya.

"Siapa kau?" ucap sang kepala penjaga saat melihat sosok mencurigakan tengah berdiri dibalik paviliun majikan mereka.

Namja itu tersentak kaget begitu mendengar penjaga itu berteriak padanya. Dia reflek melarikan diri. Namun bukannya memilih keluar dia malah berlari memasuki pekarangan paviliun itu. Penjaga itu ikut berlari bersama enam penjaga lainnya begitu melihat sosok mencurigakan itu melarikan diri.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang asyik bercengkrama terkejut saat mendengar sebuah suara barithon di belakang mereka.

"Mengapa kalian berhenti berbicara" ucap suara berat seorang pria yang bertubuh tinggi tersebut memakai hanbok merah hitam khas kementrian kerajaan.

"Oh... Oppa " ucap Kyungsoo girang lalu membungkuk hormat lalu berhambur memeluk saudaranya itu.

"Selamat malam tuan muda" ucap Baekhyun lalu membungkuk hormat .

"Malam Baek." balas Kris dengan senyum menawannya.

"Selamat datang Chanyeol oppa" ucap Kyungsoo pada sahabat kakaknya itu yang memakai baju berwarna biru gelapnya.

"Hai Soo. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol menampilkan senyum tampannya. Lalu Pandangan chanyeol tertuju pada yeoja yang ada si samping kyungsoo, yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak lama.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh teman tuannya membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya malu guna menyembunyikan semburat merah yang timbul di pipinya .

"Aku baik"jawab kyungsoo. "Ada perlu apa oppa datang ke sini?" Tanya kyungsoo pada Yifan dan otomatis mengalihkan perhatian chanyeol dari baekhyun.

"Oh. Aku hanya ingin melihat adik ku ini apakah kau sudah dewasa atau masih anak-anak." Balas yi fan kepada sang adik sembari mencubit hidung mungil nya.

"Oppa .. " Rengekkan kyungsoo membuat tiga orang di sana tersenyum simpul.

"Oppa hanya bercanda .. Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Hmmm.. Baekhyun memberikannya padaku tadi."

Kris hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan kyungsoo bersyukur karena adiknya masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Namun hatinya berkata lain. Bagaimana bisa adiknya tersenyum seperti itu jika obat yang di minumnya begitu pahit. Ia bahkan pernah mencobanya untuk sekedar mengetahuinya.

"Kau pasti akan sembuh" balas yi fan mengusap kepalanya adik kesayangannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum manis membalas ucapan sang kakak. Menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia tak akan sembuh dari penyakit ini.

"Kalau begitu oppa pergi dulu. Dan lebih baik kau segera masuk kedalam. Angin mulai sedikit kencang. Oppa tidak ingin adik kesayangan oppa ini sakit." Kris mencubit gemas pipi tirus adiknya membuat yeoja mungil itu meringis sakit.

"Oppa. Sakit..lepaskan.!"

Kris lalu melepas cubitan gemasnya alu tertawa melihat sang adik mulai cemberut lucu.

"Jangan nenampilkan waah seperti itu jika tidak ingin oppa cubit lagi."Goda Kris membuat Kyungsoo reflek melindungi kedua pipinya cemberut. Tiga orang lainnya bahkan semakin merasa gemas dengan tingkah Kyungsoo itu

"Kami pergi dulu.. "Kris kembali memeluk sang adik "Baekhyun-ah. Tolong jaga adikku." Ucap Kris

"Ne,,deulyeonim."Jawab Baekhyun seraya membungkuk hormat.

Begitu Kris dan Chanyeol akan melangkah keluar.,mereka mendengar suara ribut pengawal meneriaki seseorang. Karena minimnya cahaya dipekarangan itu membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam itu berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sosok itu berlari sambil terus menoleh kebelakang tidak menyadari jika dia akan menabrak sosok didepannya.

BRUUUGH!

Tabrakan tidak dapat dihindarkan. Tapi sosok itu sama sekali tidak terjatuh hanya sedikit terhuyung. Namun tidak pada yeoja mungil yang ditabraknya. Sosok itu terlihat ingin membantu yeoja yang ditabraknya namun urung ketika melihat para penjaga serta dua orang Namja tinggi berlari mendekatinya.

"Maafkan aku.. Tapi aku harus buru-buru."Sosok itu lalu kembali berlari melompati pagar di dekat mereka. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung ketika menyadari siapa sosok itu.

"Dia..."

-Tbc-

Sekian dulu dari saya. Preview please :) .

Ceritanya belum dimana-mana tapi sudah tbc gini.. Gomenne... T_T

Maaf kan author baru ini. Yang masih butuh belajar dan pengalaman baru.

See you.. -̶̶•-̶̶• Ϟ• ŤђαϞĸ Ɣõú• Ϟ• -̶̶•-̶̶™ before...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

"Dia.." Gumam Kyungsoo termangu.

"Kyungsoo-ah.. Gwenchana?" Tanya Kris memeriksa adiknya

Sementara Kris membantu Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit shock. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk kembali berdiri karena yeoja itu bertubrukan dengan sosok asing itu. Dia bisa melihat telapak tangan Baekhyun lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol melihat Kris berbicara dengan penjaga yang mengejar sosok tadi. Terlihat sedikit marah. Dia juga melihat Kyungsoo masih didekapan Kris. Dan Chanyeol bersyukur karena Yeoja dengan mata bulat indah itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Kris bertanya pada Chanyeol yang tengah menopang Baekhyun agar bisa berdiri karena sepertinya kaki yeoja mungil itu juga terkilir.

"Tangannya terluka. Kakinya juga terkilir."Jawab Chanyeol

"Saya baik-baik saja tuan muda. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo agashi?"Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada khawatirnya

"Aku baik-baik saja karena kau melindungiku Baek,, tapi kau jadi terluka."Lirih Kyungsoo

"Saya baik-baik saja agashi. Ini hanya luka kecil."Hibur Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat bersalah. Memang dirinya tadi reflek menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng begitu melihat sosok itu berlari kearah mereka. Jadi sebelum orang itu menabrak majikannya,,Baekhyun segera maju kedepan Kyungsoo untuk melindunginya.

"Kau tidak baik Baekhyun-ah. Sekarang kita masuk dulu."Ujar Kris "dan kau segera panggil tabib."Ujar kris pada penjaga yang masih disana.

"Baik tuan muda."

Penjaga itu lalu undur diri pergi mencari tabib. Sementara empat orang disana segera memasuki ruangan di paviliun itu.

Kris membawa diri mereka ke ruangan keluarga nya. Baekhyun yang di papah Chanyeol meringis kesakitan saat kakinya makin terasa perih. Chanyeol yang melihat wajah Baekhyun yang meringis kesakitan langsung menggendong Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya refleks baekhyun menggalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Apa yang anda lakukan tuan" ucap Baekhyun yang baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah hanya tersenyum lebar sebagai jawaban Baekhyun tadi. Chanyeol terus berjalan mengikuti Kris dan Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun yang di gendong oleh Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalahnya dan di balas oleh baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya meyakinkan bahwa Kyungsoo tak bersalah dengan kejadian ini. Pelayan yang ada di rumah bangsawan Do membukakan pintu untuk sang Tuan Muda.

Chanyeol menduduki Baekhyun dengan hati-hati yang di bantu Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan saat sepatu dan kaos kakinya di buka oleh Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Kyungsoo lalu membukanya dengan hati-hati. Chanyeol dan Kris hanya memperhatikan kegiatan yang di lakukan Kyungsoo. Kegiatan Kyungsoo terhenti sesaat saat pelayan rumahnya mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Permisi tuan. Tabib yang anda panggil sudah datang," ucap si pelayan kepada Kris

"Antarkan dia kesini" balas Kris

"Ne.." Si pelayan membungkuk hormat lalu menutup kembali pintu ruangan tersebut. Kyungsoo yang telah selesai membuka kaos kaki Baekhyun mengubah posisi duduknya di samping Baekhyun.

Tak lama pintu kembali terbuka menampakkan wajah tabib yang biasa di panggil oleh keluarga Do.

"Permisi tuan muda . Ada yang bisa saya bantu" ucap sang tabib seraya membungkuk hormat pada Kris.

"Hmm. Kau obati Baekhyun sepertinya ia terkilir saat terjatuh." Balas Kris, tanpa tunggu perintah kembali sang tabib berjalan kearah baekhyun yang duduk di dekat sang putri bangsawan. Keadaan ruangan itu hanya hening tak ada yang berbicara sedari tadi saat tabib mulai mengoabati luka Baekhyun.

"Kau akan sembuh 2-3 hari yang akan datang, dan kau hanya perlu mengolesi ini untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan." Jelas tabib ke pada Baekhyun.

"Kamshahamida uisa-nim" ucap Baekhyun dan di balas senyuman oleh si tabib.

"Gowawo yixing-a" ucap Kris kepada sang Tabib tadi.

"Itu sudah kewajiban saya tuan muda. Kalau begitu saya permisi "

Kris membalasnya dengan anggukan, lalu ia memanggil pelayan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke kamar gadis tersebut. Kyungsoo juga ikut berdiri saat Baekhyun di papah oleh dua pelayan lainnya, saat akan menacapai pintu tangan Kyungsoo di tahan oleh Kris

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Tentu menemani Baekhyun, oppa"

"Tidak. Kau pergi ke kamar mu sekarang ini sudah larut. Baekhyun juga butuh istirahat"

Mendengar perkataan Kris Kyungsoo hanya mendelik tak suka. Lalu berjalan melewati Baekhyun seraya menghentak-menghentak kan kakinya petanda bahwa ia sedang kesal dengan oppanya tersebut.

Kris hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah laku adiknya tersebut. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang kembali di papah oleh pelayan untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Kris-a tidakkah kau perlu menyelidiki pria yang masuk ke rumah mu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kris yang berjalan bersamanya.

"Kurasa aku tau siapa orangnya. Apa kau berpikir sama seperti ku chanyeol-a"balas Kris yang di angguki oleh Chanyeol.

Jongin yang sudah sampai di istana kerajaan berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri. Saat akan membuka pintu kamarnya ia di kejuti oleh suara seorang.

"Hyung" ucap sang pria yang memakai pakaian khas pangeran mahkota.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Sehun , yang di balas tatapan dingin oleh Jongin.

"Hyung,, mianhe" ucap Sehun menunduk.

"Kata maafmu tidak akan merubah apa-apa" balas Jongin dingin lalu memasuki pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas berat lalu menghapus setitik air mata yang jatuh.

Sehun kembali menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di kamarnya dengan tenang, karena ia sedang di hiasi oleh sang pelayan.

Sang pelayan lalu memoles wajah Kyungsoo dengan bedak bubuk mutiara.

Kyungsoo di tuntun untuk mengenakan Hanbok yang di kenakannya untuk acara pengangkatan putra mahkota.

Kyungsoo menggunakan Hanbok berwarna pink bunga sakura di padukan warna biru laut sebagai dasar hanbok.

Kyungsoo tampak terlihat anggun menggunakan pakaiannya tersebut.

"Anda bisa bercermin sekarang Agasshi" ucap sang Pelayan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk petanda bahwa ia puas dengan kerja pelayan.

"Gomawo shin-a" balas Kyungsoo.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya Agassi" balas sang pelayan lalu membungkuk dan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke tempat oppanya yang sudah menunggu di luar.

"Annyeonghaseyo oppa" ucap Kyungsoo kepada Kris yang meminum tehnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Ne"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi"

Sebelum mereka akan pergi Kyungsoo dan Kris pergi menuju sebuah ruangan yang diisi oleh lukisan Tuan Do. Bersama istrinya.

"Kami akan pergi abeonim, eommonim" ucap Kris dan Kyungsoo lalu membeungkuk hormat. Setelasah selesai berdoa Kris dan Kyungsoo pergi keluar ruangan tersebut. Kyungsoo mengelap air matanya yang keluar entah mengapa ia rindu dengan appa dan eommanya.

Keadaan di istana semakin sibuk, para pelayan kerajaan sibuk bolak balik dari aula istana menuju istana. Acara pengangkatan akan diikuti oleh pernikahan sang putra mahkota.

Keadaan kamar pangeran pendamping tak sesibuk yang di kira. Jongin sang pangeran pendamping hanya dihiasi oleh 2 orang pelayan.

"Hyung.." Panggil jongin kepada sang pelayan yang sibuk mengatur letak bajunya.

"Ne ..."

"Kemarin aku mengunjungi'nya'. Apa kau tau jantungku ku terus berdetak tak karuan saat mengingat senyum cerahnya "

"Artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta padanya pangeran"

"Hmm ku rasa begitu.. Bahkan aku melukis nya kemarin"

Cerita jongin ceria .

"Ku harap kau akan selalu bersamanya pangeran" ucap sang pelayan tulus . Dan di balas senyuman getir jongin

"Kuharap" balas jongin sendu.

Acara pengangkatan putra mahkota sudah di mulai. Banyak para tamu undangan yang datang dari kalangan atas maupun kerajaan lain yang mempunyai hubungan diplomatik dengan kerajaan joseon yang di pimpin oleh raja Gojung tersebut.

Sang Jeonha duduk di singgasananya yang akan di turunkan kepada sang putra.

Para undangan tampak antusias menyaksikan acara pembukaan angkatan sang Putra Mahkota.

Acara pengangkatan sang putra mahkota sudah resmi, sekarang raja Gojung sudah menjadi Sangwang. Sehun menghadapkan badannya ke seluruh rakyatnya yang hadir lalu membungkuk hormat dan di balas oleh rakyat.

"Jeonha!" Ucap semua rakyatnya.

"Saya berharap joseon akan menjadi kerajaan yang akan gemilang di masa yang akan mendatang dan tercatat menjadi sejarah yang terbaik untuk keturunan kita yang akan datang. Saya berharap rakyat mendukun saya untuk membuat maju kerajaan ini" ucap Sehun sebagai sapaan untuk rakyatnya.

Lalu turun dari tempat pengangkatan menuju lantai dasar untuk menanti sang permaisuri.

Putri dari Mentri Han tersebut tampak berjalan anggun menuju Sang calon suami berdampingan dengan sang ayah.

Acara pengangkatan sudah selesai Luhan resmi sebagai permaisuri kerajaan joseon.

Kyungsoo terus tersenyum melihat pasangan kerajaan joseon tersebut. Mereka tampak serasi. Kris terus berbincang dengan orang di sampingnya mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya. Kyungsoo sibuk memperhatikan seluruh orang-orang yang hadir, namun matanya terhenti saat matanya menatap sang raja yang juga menatapnya, Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sang Raja lalu menunduk memainkan jarinya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya. Pangeran jongin yang memperhatikannya tadi berusaha merekam baik-baik ekspresi wajah pujaan hatinya, bahkan tangannya gatal untuk melukis wajah Kyungsoo.

Acara tersebut ditutup dengan penampilan para gisaeng yang menari dengan sangat anggun. Sang Raja di persilahkn untuk menyapa rakyatnya. Banyak para rakyat bersorak saat gerbang istana di buka dan membungkuk hormat saat kereta angkat raja tampak.

Kris menahan lengan Kyungsoo saat ia akan menaiki keretanya.

"Waeyo oppa?" Ucap Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kris.

"Aniya,,, oppa sudah berjanji untuk menemui seorang di sini," balas Kris yang hanya di angguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau boleh masuk ke kereta mu jika kau sudah merasa lelah," ucap Kris kembali karna ia merasa kasihan melihat Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sudah sangat pucat.

"Gwaenchanayo oppa, pasti oppa punya alasan untukku jika oppa menahan ku akan masuk,"

"Hmmm, oppa ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang."

"Nugu?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti".

"Hai Kris," balas seseorang...

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Maaf buat keterlambatan upadate :(_

 _Terima kasih buat yg sudah review ff ini. :D saya benar" senang jika kalian menyukai tulisan saya, yang penuh dengan kekurangan ini. Mohon maklumi jika alur sejarahnya tidak terlalu mendalam. Dan satu lagi ff ini pair nya HunSoo._

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah review, fav and foll._

 _Buat yang siders terima kasih juga :)_

 _See you next chap :D_

 _Omong-omong saya itu HunSoo shipper :D_


End file.
